


Underground

by narraci



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: Maeglin喜欢Celebrimbor用昆雅叫他的名字。





	Underground

Maeglin喜欢Celebrimbor用昆雅叫他的名字。

诺多精灵用双手捧起掺杂着砂土的红色金属颗粒，火红色的光芒映着他赞叹的神色，“Lómion，你是怎么发现的？”

Celebrimbor念出他名字的语调与公主有些相似，都有一样的转音。

“我只是看见了。”Maeglin简单地回答，看东西有很多种方法，而他能看见山川的脉络，他不愿解释，他宁愿这成为他的秘密，只有他会的魔法。

“这太美了……”

他们在一个巨大空旷的山洞中，石柱从空中倒竖而下，一眼望去看不见出路，地上铺满了红色的荧光，像一条燃烧的熔岩火浆之河。

“你打算怎么筛滤杂土？铸炼成什么？矮人会把原料价钱压得很低，”Celebrimbor自顾自地说起来，他用手指搓开砂土，红色的金属粒在他的掌心中散发着柔和的光芒，“这金属不够坚硬，不能打造兵器，用来铸造器具又太过浪费，你应该用它来打造首饰、配件，会有人出高价的。”

“所以我带你下来，Telperinquar，这次我想与你合作。”

Celebrimbor的表情突然一愣，Maeglin皱起眉头，“你不愿意？”

“你也许应该去找Enerdhil，他的技艺比我精湛，造诣比我深厚。”

Maeglin点了点头，“我见识过他的作品，但我更喜欢你所打造的作品，你说你用语言赋予物体形态，那你在语言上已经胜过了他。”

Celebrimbor低下了头，嘴唇间的声音细不可闻。

“你是Fëanor之孙，Curufin之子，没有人的成就能够压过你。”

Maeglin不知道自己的话戳到了Celebrimbor哪里的痛处，诺多精灵的脸色一下子就变了，肩膀线条紧绷刚硬起来，“你不该这么说，Enerdhil教导了我许多，没有他我不会进步。”

“难道不是Curufin王教导你赋予作品灵魂？而Enerdhil不过是帮助你提高你的技艺。”

“技艺一样十分重要，你知道矮人便不以语言创造，他们能看见事物最真实的模样，然后再以技艺还其最内核、最纯粹的美丽。”

“Enerdhil能看见吗？他能用精灵的眼睛看见矮人所看见的东西吗？”

Celebrimbor摇了摇头，“你没有明白，Lómion，我并没有超越Enerdhil，只是我们的风格不一样。”

Maeglin没有再与他争吵下去，“那我就是喜欢你的风格，与我合作，Telperinquar，你不是常能弄到如此美丽的金属，你能够用它创造出一切你心中所梦想的东西。”

Celebrimbor同意了，他没法抵御这个诱惑。

当他们回到地面上时，Celebrimbor前额的头发已经汗湿，呼吸也沉重了不少，那个矿坑有些太深了，精灵不能长时间地待在里面。

“筛滤的工作矮人会去做的，他们先要彻底打通下去的道路，这种事情总是矮人更擅长，他们没有这个空气压迫的问题。”Maeglin拍了拍自己的胸口。

“但你有时会与矮人在地下待上很久。”

Maeglin没想到Celebrimbor会注意到他，“矮人有许多值得学习的地方，我在下面的时候会尽量避免活动。”

“我还以为你懂得如何在地下深处呼吸的办法。”Celebrimbor的声音有些失望。

Maeglin抿着嘴没说话，他只是能够看到，看到山的脉络，山的呼吸，他能够顺着气流前进，而大地也不会将他拒之门外。

“有时候我觉得，”Celebrimbor擦拭着自己的汗水，“你太热衷于拥有秘密，保持神秘了。”

Maeglin抬起下巴。

Celebrimbor说得有些太多了，他只是喜欢听他念自己的名字。

“我不是说这样不好，”Celebrimbor似乎发觉Maeglin流露出警觉的姿态，于是迅速改变了话题，他在树荫下一块阴凉的石头上坐了下来，“但在今天之前，我从来不知道你喜欢我所打造的东西。”

“难道我必须在你面前大喊大叫？”

“小声说一句也行啊。”

Maeglin的表情放松了些，他在Celebrimbor的身边坐了下来。

“你用火的语言打造水的形态，”Maeglin的手放在Celebrimbor的膝盖上，Celebrimbor没有介意，“它们全都拥有同一个人的影子，我奇怪怎么会有人看不出来。”

“他们不像你懂得如何去看。”Celebrimbor的口气有些苦涩。

也许因为Celebrimbor看着月亮，而他看着太阳。Maeglin明智地没有将这个念头说出口，Celebrimbor没有必要知道。Celebrimbor是对的，他太热衷于保持神秘，守护着一些没有意义的秘密，他能够说服别人，比如说服Celebrimbor与他合作开采这片矿藏，打造作品，但他没法表达自己，他不愿意将自己一层层地剥开，展露在阳光之下。

“Lómion。”Maeglin的手沿着Celebrimbor的腿往上挪去，他听不出Celebrimbor是欢迎还是拒绝，诺多精灵并没有动。

“叫我的名字，Telperinquar。”

Celebrimbor的声音消失在两人的唇间。


End file.
